Hide and Seek
by Flaky Megurine
Summary: "Corría deseperadamente por los angostos pasillos de aquel lugar que parecía no tener fin alguno, podía sentir como mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente y como mi respiración se iba dificultando cada vez más conforme avanzaba por el lugar..." ONE-SHOT (Rating T, por contener algo de GORE ) ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos !


**Hide and Seek**

Corría deseperadamente por los angostos pasillos de aquel lugar que parecía no tener fin alguno, podía sentir como mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente y como mi respiración se iba dificultando cada vez más conforme avanzaba por el lugar.

No quería morir, y no planeaba morir.

Corría. Corría lo más rápido que mis esbeltas y debiluchas piernas me permitían (que a decir verdad no era mucho). ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? no lo sabía, y no quería pensar en cosas sin importancia, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en seguir corriendo para encontrar una salida de ese maldito lugar y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuánto me arrepentía de haber ido a esa casa con mis amigos.

* * *

-¡Aquí es chicos!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro (que no era nada raro viniendo de el) un chico de cabello corto y rubio con ojos tan dorados como su cabello; llevaba puesto unos jeans de mezclilla, una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras, unos tenis medio rotos de color negro y una chamarra amarilla con orejas de conejo (la cual parecía no quitarsela ni para bañarse).

Su nombre es Cuddles, y es uno de mis mejores amigos.

Todos vimos la enorme casa abandonada que se perfilaba enfrente de nosotros. Era inmensa y, a pesar de estar abandona desde hace quince años (según nos platico Cuddles) se veía en buen estado, no como el jardín, que ahora era un matorral gigante de plantas secas, sin vida.

Pero... a pesar de todo... sentía algo dentro de mí que decía a gritos que nos alejácemos de ahí lo antes posible...

Aunque bueno... quizás sea por mi (aparente) permanente fobia a todo lo que me rodea...

-Bien, entremos- habló nuevamente Cuddles avanzando algunos pasos hacia la casona, el resto de nosotros nos quedamos inmóviles.

-Estás loco si crees que vamos a entrar ahí- dijo Toothy, un chico de cabellos corto y morado, y con algunas pecas en su rostro. Vestía con una camisa blanca, una sudadera de color morado, unas bermudas de color gris obscuro y unos tenis de color blanco.

-¡Vamos chicos, si para eso vinimos!-

-No, tú dijiste que nos ibas a enseñar una casa abandonada, no que ibamos a entrar a una- señaló cierta peli-rosada de nombre Giggles, la cual traía puesto un vestido blanco con olanes, junto con unas zapatillas negras y su típico moño rojo decorando su cabeza.

Todos a excepción del rubio, asentimos con la cabeza exageradamente.

-Además- habló Petunia, una chica con el cabello color azul sujetado en una coleta alta y con una flor adornando su cabello. -Ese lugar a de estar más sucio que la casa de Nutty- dijo con miedo y asco.

-¡Oye mi casa no es...!- hizo una pequeña pausa un chico que tenía cabello corto y de color verde y con algunos dulces pegados en él. -A quien engaño, es verdad- dijo dandose por vencido.

-E-ellos tienen ra-razón, mejor hay que irnos a casa- dije tardamudeaundo un poco, odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

-Pero ya vinimos hasta aquí, por lo menos que valga la pena haber caminado tanto ¿no?- dijo suplicante el rubio.

Todos nos volteamos a ver con evidente duda en nuestros rostros, era cierto lo que decía Cuddles (además de que nos veía con ojos de perrito atropellado, los cuales convencían hasta a la persona más amargada de todas). Pero esa casa se veía tenebrosa en un cierto modo... No quería entrar.

Petunia suspiró resignada, hablando por todos -Bien, iremos, pero si esa casa está como dije hace rato me largo- El resto asentimos sin muchas ganas y vimos como la sonrisa de Cuddles se ensanchaba drásticamente.

-¡Genial, sabía que aceptarían!, ahora vamos~-canturreó felizmente siendo el primero en encaminarse hacia la puerta de entrada.

Al llegar a ésta, Cuddles empujo con un poco de dificultad el gran portón de madera que se perfilaba frente a nosotros; al abrirla pudimos notar que el lugar no estaba tan polvoriento y sucio como imaginabamos, sí había alguna que otra telaraña en las esquinas de las paredes o debajo de los pocos muebles que había (como un sillón viejo, una pequeña mesa de té, una chiminea, algunas sillas esparcidas por el lugar), pero en general no estaba peor que la casa del peli-verde.

-Wow... Este lugar está más limpio que mi casa, ¡Y nadie vive aquí!- habló Nutty tan sorprendido como el resto de nosotros. No parecía que esa casa estuviese totalmente abandonada, se veía demasiado limpia como para ello.

-Bien, ya entramos, ahora vamonos- habló nuevamente Petunia, cruzandose de brazos.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio, si tú misma lo dijiste, apenas entramos, vamos a explorar un poco el lugar y ya- habló Cuddles, la peli-azul bufó como respuesta.

Fuimos caminando lentamente por el lugar, entrando a los cuartos y explorando lo que había ahí, a decir verdad nada que lograra captar enteramente nuestra atención.

-Aquí no hay nada interesante- se quejó Toothy, a lo que todos los demás presentes asentimos decepcionados con la cabeza.

-Chicos vengan aquí- dijo Giggles desde afuera de la habitación en el que nos encontrabamos, en el pasillo. Salimos del cuarto rápidamente, con la curiosidad embargando todo nuestro ser, pude ver como Giggles miraba atentamente algo que estaba en la pared, al princiío no supe que era, pero luego noté que era un cuadro roto el cual tenía una foto en blanco y negro en la que salían tres personas, un hombre que parecía tener cuarenta y dos años más o menos y de cabello corto, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años de edad con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y un niño que lucía de unos diez años de edad. Las tres personas vestían con ropas formales de estilo de los 80s o 70s.

La foto en sí no tenía nada de llamativo.

-¿Qué tiene?- cuestionó Petunia.

-Está linda ¿no?- todos nos golpeamos la frente con la palma de la mano (a excepción de la peli-rosada, claro está).

-¿Qué?-

-Nada. Sólo que nos esperábamos algo más interesante...-

-Oigan...- habló Nutty -¿Escuchan eso?-

-¿E-escuchar q-que...?-

-Eso...- hizo una pequeña pausa, claramente se escuchaba algo -Es como si alguien estuviera...-

-¿C-contando...?- Al instante pude sentir como una brisa helada recorría toda mi espalda, a la vez que me ponía a temblar como solía hacer siempre.

-N-no hay de que preocuparse, a lo mejor es una gotera, o algo por el esti...- dijo Cuddles.

-"Listos o no, aquí voy"-

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos por lo que escuchamos, quedando en un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, en los puedo jurar que el aire se volvio más pesado y frío, y en el que lo único que se podía oír eran nuestras respiraciones y los latidos acelerados de nuestro corazón.

-¿U-ustedes ta-también l-lo oyeron...?- dije, todos mis amigos asintieron con nerviosismo evidente.

-¿Q-que tal si nos vamos?- habló Giggles con miedo en su voz (algo no muy común en ella, siempre que la veía se encontraba sonriendo entusiasmadamente).

Lamentablemente no tuvimos tiempo ni siquiera de asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero si el juego apenas a comenzado- dijo una misteriosa voz a nuestras espaldas. Mi corazón se detuvo por uno segundos en los que volteaba de manera casi robótica hacia mis espaldas (al igual que mis amigos).

Lo único que pude ver en ese extremadamente pequeño lapso de tiempo, fue el cómo ese sujeto tomaba bruscamente del cuello a Nutty, lo levantaba un poco en el aire para luego encajarle un cuchillo en el estomago y sacarlo casi instantaneamente, y después cortarle la garganta de un tirón, dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida y chorreante de sangre de mi amigo, mientras que la cabeza terminaba rodando por el suelo un poco más lejos del alcance de nuestras vistas por el pasillo.

Sentí como las lágrimas corrían libremente sobre mi rostro.

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo aquel ser de una forma tan enferma que me dieron ganas de vomitar en ese momento.

-¡Corran!- oí que alguien gritó, no puse atención en saber quien lo dijo, lo único que hice fue acatar las ordenes y salir corriendo de ahí hacia la salida.

Al llegar a la puerta y tirar de ésta con brusquedad noté que se encontraba trabada.

-"P-pero... s-si cuando llegamos se a-abrió... fácilmente..."- me dije mentalmente, al momento que escuchaba pasos acercandose hacia mí.

-¡Corre Flaky!- escuché que gritó Toothy desde las escaleras. Enseguida volteé nuevamente hacia mis espaldas y pude ver como un cuchillo de cazador se dirigía velozmente hacia mí cara, lo bueno es que alcancé a esquivar el objeto (que terminó clavándose en la puerta de madera) y salir corriendo al segundo piso lo más rápido que podía donde estaban mis amigos.

Al llegar no pude ver ninguna señal de que ellos estaban ahí, sólo veía el frío y solitario pasillo que se alrgaba frente a mí. Pero a pesar de ello y del miedo que me inundaba completamente corrí directo a la primera habitación que vi, encerrándome dentro de él al instante en el que entré.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarme y de buscar un lugar en el cuál esconderme.

-"Bingo"- pensé.

Me acosté en el suelo con el pecho hacia abajo para poder esconderme debajo de la cama (el único mueble que había ahí además de una silla rota y una mesita de noche, lo suficientemente espacioso como para que me pudiera esconder fácilmente), me arrastré con rapidez para meterme, pero un bulto (quien gritó al momento en que mis manos chocaron con él) me lo impidió.

-G-giggles tranquila, s-soy yo, F-flaky-

-¡Flaky!- dijo mientras me hacia un espacio a lado de ella y trataba inútilmente de abrazarme.

-¡Gracias al cielo que eres tú!, por poco y te daba una patada-

-E-e, l-lo mismo digo... supongo...-

-¡Flaky que vamos a hacer, tengo mucho miedo, la puerta está trabada y todas las ventanas están bloqueadas con una capa de ladrillos y cemento, y...!- no pudo terminar con su frase ya que oímos la puerta abrirse súbitamente, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared y rebotara unas cuantas veces antes de detenerse.

Un silencio inundó el lugar, lo único que alcanzaba a percibir eran nuestras respiraciones y pasos acercandose a nosotras.

Finalmente los pasos se detuvieron... y la cama terminó siendo aventada contra la pared más alejada de la puerta, revelando nuestro escondite.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritamos al unísono. Nos levantamos como pudimos del suelo y, a decir verdad no sé como pasó, pero logramos salir del cuarto intactas. O mejor dicho casi.

-¡FLAKY!- gritó Giggles a mis espaldas, volteé y vi que ese sujeto la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, con uno le aprisionaba los brazos detrás de su espalda y con la otra le aplastaba el cuello.

¡CRACK!

Mis ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas cada vez más mientras corría desesperadamente hacia las escaleras, todos los cuerpos de mis amigos estaban ahí, tirados en el suelo como sacos llenos de papas; Cuddles y Toothy estaban en el pasillo, uno acostado boca abajo y el otro boca arriba (respectivamente) ambos con un charco de sangre alrededor de sus cuerpos y sus ropas ensangrentadas. Cuddles tenía una rajada desde el cuello hasta la pelvis, justo donde termina la columna vertebral, habían sacado sus costillas y sus pulmones dejandolos al aire libre.

A diferencia del rubio, Toothy tenía la rajada desde donde empieza la boca del estomago hasta la pelvis; había intestinos regados por todo el suelo (por poco piso uno cuando pasé a lado del cuerpo), además de varios otros órganos que no supe identificar en ese momento.

Cuando llegué finalmente a las escaleras me encontré con el cadáver de Petunia. Al igual que en los otros escenarios, la sangre reinaba en el lugar, manchando los escalones desde donde se encontraba el cuerpo hasta llegar casi a la puerta principal; sus ropas estaban igual de manchadas, y pude notar que tenía una fractura en cada pierna. Pero lo peor era, que su cráneo estaba aplastado, como si alguien la hubiese pisado con muchas fuerzas, (de hecho había una huella de una bota marcada en sus cesos, los cuales estaban regados cerca de la zona).

A pesar de todo seguí corriendo escabulléndome por el pasillo que se extendía en el primer piso, aguantándome las ganas de vomitar por lo que acababa de ver, mientras que lentamente empezaba a escuchar los pasos calmados del asesino bajar las escaleras, viniéndo por mí.

* * *

En definitiva me arrepentía.

Por un segundo dejé de escuchar los pasos tan estresantemente calmados de quien me perseguía, así que decid ídetener mí andar para apoyarme un poco con la pared y tomar un pequeño descanso para recuperar un poco de aire y de fuerzas. No era muy buena corriendo y no tenía una muy buena condición física y eso se estaba empezando a notar; mis piernas estaban cansadas haciéndome creer que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer en el suelo, mi pecho me dolía y sentía que mí corazón iba a explotar en cualquier instante.

-"No."- pensé. -"Tú puedes Flaky. Encontrarás la salida la salida de este maldito lugar y vivirás felizmente el resto de lo que te queda de vida"- me dije tratando de autoconvencérme sin mucho éxito. ¿Cómo podría vivir felizmente con todas las imagenes de mis amigos muertos rondando por mi cabeza enternamente?

"Tap, tap, tap...", escuché que se aproximaba aquél sujeto, por lo que decidí instantáneamente seguir con mi carrera por el pasillo.

Poco a poco los pasos lentos y tranquilos fueron aumentando de velocidad, al punto en el que podía escuchar su respiración claramente por lo cerca que estaba.

Continué sin mirar atrás, aumentando la velocidad a mis pasos. Me estaba dando por vencida cuando a lo lejos pude ver la luz de la Luna inundando una parte del pasillo.

-"¿Una ventana?"- me dije al recordar lo que me había dicho Giggles antes de que llegara el asesino: "[...] todas las ventanas están bloqueadas con una capa de ladrillos y cemento [...]".

Conforme me iba acercando pude notar que era una habitación en la cual había una ventana por la que estaba entrando la luz. Entré al cuarto sin dudarlo ni un segundo; la habitación parecía ser una oficina o algo por el estilo, no tenía muchas cosas, pero sí muchas más cosas que en las otras habitaciones en las que había entrado.

Decidí esconderme debajo del escritorio que había, esperando que el asesino siguiera adelante por el pasillo y no entrara al cuarto.

Los segundos estaban pasando y podía escuchar los pasos cada vez más fuertes, señal de que alguien se estaba acercando, hasta que llegó el punto en el que el silencio reino en la casa.

Temblaba como gelatina, estaba presa del pánico y no sabía que hacer, sólo atiné a tocarme el pecho con mi mano derecha, a la vez que con mi mano izquierda me tapaba la boca, tratando de calmar mi respiración y de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Veía desde donde me encontraba escondida, la sombra de quien mató a mis amigos, no se movía, como si esperara a oír algo que delatase el lugar de su presa.

Los segundos pasaban y la sombra seguía inmóvil, hasta que por fin vi que se alejó de ahí, haciendo que sus pasos volvieran a sonar en toda la casa.

Suspiré aliviada mientras una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. ¡Ahora tendría algo de tiempo para escapar!, y lo mejor de todo, ¡no tenía que salirme de la habitación para lograrlo!, sólo necesitaba cerrar con extremo cuidado la puerta, colocar el seguro, poner una barricada (por si las dudas...), romper la ventana y salir.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo sentí como un enorme peso se me quitaba de encima.

Mi sonrisa se engrandó.

Me encontraba de rodillas saliendo con mucho cuidado de mi escondite, cuando oí (y sentí) que un objeto era clavado bruscamente en el escritorio.

Con el miedo volviendo a embargar mi ser, volteé lentamente hacia atrás para ver que, efectivamente, un objeto había sido clavado en el escritorio de madera.

Y no cualquier objeto... un cuchillo de cazador...

Mis cabellos se erizaron por completo a causa del miedo; las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mi rostro y con una lentitud digna de un caracól, giré mi cara hacia adelante; pude ver entonces, unos ojos color ámbar que no mostraban ningún sólo sentimiento y que parecían brillar en la obscuridad de la habitación.

-Te encontré- dijo aquél ser con una voz de ultratumba.

Quedé en shock. "Demasiado bueno como para ser cierto" fue la frase que cruzó por mi cabeza en ese momento en el que ese ser sacaba con mucha fácilidad su cuchillo del escritorio y me lo enterraba poco a poco en una zona de mi pecho, en el que no tocaba ni al corazón ni a los pulmones, para después ser sacado rápidamente y volver a ser enterrado en alguna otra parte no vital de mi cuerpo.

Aquel sujeto en definitiva quería que tuviese una muerte lenta y llena de sufrimiento y agonía.

Poco a poco la sangre comenzó a salir de mis venas, empapando mis ropas y formando charcos alrededor de mi cuerpo en el suelo; también podía oír las risas maniáticas de mi asesino mientras me apuñalaba una y otra vez y, ya harto de sólo acuchillarme, desgarraba mi piel con su propias manos y rompía alguno que otro hueso de mis piernas y brazos (tal vez para evitar que escapara, o quizás por pura diversión enfermiza).

Por fin, después de media hora o más, dejó de herirme; yo estaba en el suelo gimiendo y llorando de dolor, él, me veía desde arriba con esos ojos demoniacos y esa sonrisa enferma adornando su rostro, a la vez que pequeñas risitas salían de sus labios de vez en cuando.

Me sentía débil y me dolía todo el cuerpo, mi vista se estaba nublando y me costaba mucho respirar.

-"¿Por qué?"- fue la pregunta que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

Mis párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente, dándome paso al sueño eterno repleto de paz que tanto anñelamos encontrar en nuestras vidas diarias.

-Gané...- dijo el de ojos ámbar.

Finalmente, el juego había terminado...

* * *

**E-etto... antes que nada ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TOD S~! (~*O*)~**

**Bueno~ la historia fue una idea random que se vino a la cabeza, y que decidí escribir. La quería subir ayer porque ayer fue el primer día del año, pero *snif*, no alcancé a terminarla, así que lo subo hoy :'D**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, cinceramente yo siento que pudo haber quedado mejor... pero buano... hice lo mejor que pude :'D (creo...).**

**Cualquier crítica constructivesca es bien resivida por esta principiante come pay~ (?) **

**Sin más que decir: CIAO~ Espero que tengan una muy linda y pechocha madrugada-mañana-tarde-noche :D  
**


End file.
